


Unrequited?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night in their favourite place and yet again it looks like nobody will get what their heart really desires aka stupid boys are stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'unrequited love'

Gwaine looked away and downed the rest of his beer as Merlin wrapped his arms around Percy, who sat on one of the low benches, and nuzzled into his neck. 

“Hey.”

“Hi, Merlin.” Percy sighed. 

“What did he do now?” Merlin sat on the bench from the other side and looked up at his friend. 

“See for yourself.” Percy nodded towards Arthur, who was dancing with some tall stranger.

“Do you really want to be with someone who can’t dance?” Merlin nudged Percy’s arm. “And he pulls every single time we’re here. He’s my friend, too, but I don’t think he’s good for you.”

Percy’s face went impossibly sadder when Merlin said that. “I can’t help it.”

“I know.” Merlin patted his arm. “Come on, you look like you need a drink.”

Sniffing, Percy threw one last look at Arthur and then followed Merlin to the bar. After the first drink, Percy finally looked at Merlin. “How about you?”

Merlin made a face. “No news either. It’s like he doesn’t even realize I exist. He can have everyone, why would he want me?”

They clinked glasses and downed the next drink.

At the other end of the room, Gwaine dropped into a seat next to Arthur. “So?”

“How am I supposed to get close to him when he’s always hanging with Merlin?”

Arthur nodded. “No chance to get Percy’s attention either. They’re just so…so…”

Gwaine threw Arthur a look. “Wow, you’re even dumber than you look.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur sipped his beer.

“Didn’t you see Percy looking at you all night long? Like he does every time we’re all out together?”

“What?”

“He can’t take his eyes off of you.”

Arthur looked over to where Merlin just hugged Percy. “Looks like he’s very busy with Merlin.”

Gwaine leaned his elbows onto his knees and looked at the beer bottle he held in his hands. “Maybe we should just get together as we obviously are too late with either of them.” 

Throwing Gwaine a look, Arthur smiled wryly. “No offense, my friend, but I’m not that desperate.” 

Patting Gwaine’s shoulder, Arthur got up. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going over there now. If you’re right and Percy looked over a few times, I might at least have a Valentine’s Day that doesn’t end either drunk like fuck or by picking up another left-over stranger.”

Gwaine looked up and then nodded. “Let’s go. This night can’t get worse anyway.”


End file.
